moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
Hanly
hanly is a regular user on MovieStarPlanet (US). She is Level 24 (Beloved Movie Star). About Hanly, also called Ann, was originally a "Jewel", a supporter of ItzJerz, but she later left due to bullying and not fitting in. She then joined the team "A-Listers" and soon after, Team Pump, and won 3 competitions in these groups - two for A-Lister, one for Team Pump - which were all big parts of her MSP career. Ann left Team Pump after encountering bullying, and she has worked with the A-Lister team since then. Ann is currently known for her involvement as a main leader of the group, "Alex's Angels". She became a Main Angel in October 2015, but since Angels was given to a different leader, Ann went on to create her own team titled "Ann Aeros", which already has 30+ members. Ann initially gained fame through sending autographs, but later started gaining fame and leveling up quickly through her artbooks, movies, looks, awards, and perks of purchasing VIP. When she isn't making artbooks, looks, and/or movies, Ann is normally seen with other A-Listers, or sending greets, autographs, and/or wishlist gifts to supporters. Ann creates many artbooks, usually ranging 15-35 loves, and they often include a lot of décor that typically matches her current outfit. Although she has stated she isn't a fan of making them, Ann has made many movies. She makes small short series to catch people's attention that have caused controversy, and also makes other series that are either spoofs or jokes, or about serious topics. Usual Appearance and Style Ann has a tan skin tone, watermelon-pink "Perfect Pout" lips, a freckled nose, and light blue "Pretty Perfect" eyes with white eye shadow. She is known for wearing freckles, but nowadays is typically seen with a clown nose. She is also usually seen with black, blonde, or multicolored hairstyles. She makes most of her own outfits, but sometimes matches friends, fans, or other main Angels. Ann's style is a mixture of girly and hipster. Her looks gain quite a bit of fame. She has recently began to make her looks more edgy, including hats, denim, and nose rings. Trivia *Her name is Ann, but she has several nicknames, her most popular ones being "Farmer Ann", "Ann Bae", and "Freckles". *Her only accounts are "hanly" and "AnnLovessYouu". *Her Zodiac sign is Cancer, as her birthday is the 28th of June. *She has several forms of social media. **Her twitter can be seen here *She is on this wiki under the username AnnTookYourManxox. *Her favorite movies are "Titanic" and "Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back". Her favorite shows are "The Middle", "Modern Family", "Big Brother", "Dance Moms", and "Catfish: The TV Show", but she loves all HGTV shows. *Her favorite bands and musicians are Fall Out Boy, Melanie Martinez, Panic! At The Disco, Ariana Grande, and Twenty Øne Piløts. *Ann originally joined in 2011, but she would constantly quit and then temporarily return. She didn't decide to permanently stay on MSP until late 2013/early 2014. *She is currently inactive. Category:VIP Category:Judge Category:Articles in need of cleanup